The present invention relates to a bumper fixture and a bumper mounting structure.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-191807 discloses a bumper mounting structure for an automobile wherein the bumper is fixed to an auto body by mounting a bumper fixture (clip) on the auto body. More specifically, the bumper fixture is mounted on the longitudinal wall of an auto body depression and an upper side flange portion of a bumper is mounted on the bumper fixture. However, there is the case wherein the extended-directional end portion of the bumper comprises a part of a wheel house. In order to prevent the extended-directional end portion of the bumper from easily coming off the auto body, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S63-128157 discloses a mounting hole formed on an upper surface of the auto body depression to which the bumper is attached, and using the mounting hole, the extended-directional end portion of the bumper is screwed shut on the auto body.
However, in a structure wherein the extended-directional end portion of the bumper is screwed shut on the auto body by using a mounting hole, when the bumper is expanded and contracted due to temperature changes, the structure cannot cope with the changes in size of the bumper in extended direction, with a result that a matching surface between the bumper and the auto body cannot be retained in one surface, and thereby adversely affecting the appearance of the bumper.
Another bumper mounting structure designed with rust prevention in mind includes a method wherein the matching surface between an auto body panel and another auto body panel is formed on the upper wall of the auto body depression. The bumper is attached, and the matching surface is sealed (i.e., an outer seal method) by a seal material. Since the seal material exists on the upper wall of the auto body depression wherein the bumper is attached, the mounting hole cannot be formed. As a result the end portion of the bumper cannot be solidly screwed shut on the auto body.
Accordingly, a first object of the invention is to provide a bumper fixture that can solidly mount an extended-directional end portion of a bumper on an auto body, regardless of the size changes of the bumper due to temperature changes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bumper mounting structure using the bumper fixture.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.